1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image measuring systems and methods, particularly to a system and method for scanning and measuring points of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the method of image measuring is widely used in precision measurement field. Measuring objects by using the method of image measuring is very accurate and fast.
Conventionally, when measuring the objects using the method of image measuring, a lens module is used for focusing the objects, and a charged coupled device (CCD) is used for capturing the images of the objects focused by the lens module. The images captured by the CCDs are then transmitted to an image acquiring card of a computer, and a measuring program installed in the computer measures the images automatically.
However, in the existing image measuring method, if users want to measure points of the objects, using the lens module to focus the points on the objects, time is wasted and accuracy is very low. Furthermore, technique of smoothing measuring results of the points is imperfect.